memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Von Angesicht zu Angesicht
B'Elanna Torres wird durch ein Experiment in zwei physisch getrennte Personen geteilt, eine menschlich, die andere klingonisch. Beide müssen sich miteinander arrangieren. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Teaser Eine reinrassige Klingonin ist an zwei Schlaufen an den Händen aufgehängt, eine Stimme im Hintergrund verkündet, dass der Zyklus komplett ist und das Genotron deaktiviert werden soll. Anschließend lässt er die Biomatrix abschalten. Er spricht die Klingonin mit dem Namen B'Elanna Torres an und fordert sie auf aufzuwachen. Langsam hebt sie ihren Kopf. Akt I: Zweimal B'Elanna Torres thumb|left|thumb|Testesser Tuvok Neelix serviert Tuvok ein Töpfchen mit authentischer vulkanischer Plomeek-Suppe und möchte, dass dieser sie probiert. Tuvok meint, dass dies ein unnötiges Entgegenkommen sei, da er zufrieden sei, mit dem was der Rest der Besatzung isst. Neelix meint, dass jedes Crewmitglied es verdient hat, von Zeit zu Zeit den Geschmack aus seiner Heimat zu erleben. Er meint, dass er mittlerweile den Maissalat für Chakotay und Erdnussbutter- und Marmeladensandwiches für Mr. Paris. Tuvok wirkt eher skeptisch lässt sich aber schließlich doch überzeugen zu probieren. Doch er stellt, fest, dass sie gewürzt ist und Neelix meint, er habe einige talaxianische Kräuter hineingetan, da sie für ihn etwas fad schmeckte. Tuvok solle diese Suppe einfach Plomeek-Suppe á la Neelix nennen und sich schmecken lassen. Tuvok stellt darauf hin fest, dass sie ja nun nicht mehr original ist und er nicht den Geschmack der Heimat präsentiert. Dann wird er auf die Brücke gerufen und begibt sich umgehend dorthin. Neelix trinkt daraufhin die Suppe selbst und meint, dass es zuhause am schönsten sei. Auf der Brücke der Voyager stellt Chakotay fest, dass das Außenteam nicht an den vereinbarten Koordinaten erschienen ist und auch nicht auf ihre Rufe antworten. Kim meldet, dass sie an der Oberfläche das Außenteam nicht orten können und dieses sich daher noch unter der Erde befinden muss. Kim kann sie allerdings nicht orten. Jedoch haben Scans gezeigt, dass das Höhlensystem sich verändert hat und dass es vielleicht deshalb nicht möglich ist zu den vereinbarten Koordinaten zu kommen. Janeway fragt erstaunt, ob Kim damit meint, dass Wände aus solidem Fels innerhalb von zwei Tagen ihre Position geändert hätten. Chakotay hält es für möglich, dass diese geologischen Verschiebungen verhindern, dass das Außenteam zu den vereinbarten Koordinaten gelangt. Janeway hat zunächst Bedenken ein Rettungsteam zu schicken, da dieses auch verloren gehen könnte. Kims Vorschlag Subraumtransponder als Verbindung zum Schiff zu benutzen, zerstreuen jedoch ihre Bedenken. Akt II Die Klingonin B'Elanna erwacht inzwischen fixiert auf einem Tisch und verlangt eine Erklärung dessen, was hier passiert ist. Ein Vidiianer, der sich als Sulan, Chefchirugh der Vidiianischen Bruderschaft vorstellt, reicht ihr einen Spiegel. Als sie sich im Spiegel sieht ist sie erschrocken. Sie will wissen warum sie chirurgisch verändert worden ist. Der Vidiianer der sie gefangen hält, erklärt ihr, dass er ihr Genom neu gebildet hat und sie nun rein klingonisch ist. Er muss ihr allerdings, noch einige Fragen stellen. Sie meint, dass er wohl nicht erwartet, dass sie ihm hilft. Sulan bezeichnet es daraufhin als Fehler, dass er ihr Gedächtnis und ihr Bewusstsein unangetastet gelassen hat. Torres erkundigt sich auch nach Paris und was er mit ihr gemacht hat. Sulan will ihre Fragen allerdings erst beantworten, wenn sie seine beantwortet. Er berichtet ihr, dass er ein Verfahren entwickelt hat, dass die Zellteilung stimuliert, eine Art erweiterte Mitose. Er entnahm klingonische genetische Materie und wandelte sie mithilfe ihres Genotrons in Energie um. Schließlich wurde sie als das hundertprozentige klingonische Exemplar rematerialisiert. B'Elanna will wissen, warum er das getan hat. Er erklärt ihr die Situation: Seit Generationen sucht seine Spezies den Quadranten nach Rassen ab, die immun gegen die Fresszelle sind und hoffen, ein Heilmittel zu finden. Er hofft, dass sie gegen diese Seuche restistent sind und ebensolche Nukleotidsequenzen besitzen. Um ein reines Exemplar zu finden, hat er sie erschaffen. Er will dies testen und hat sie mit der Krankheit infiziert. B'Elanna ist nicht kooperativ und verweigert die Zusammenarbeit. Bald darauf hat sie starke Gelenkschmerzen, das erste Symptom der Seuche, aber ihr Körper kämpft gegen die Seuche erfolgreich an. Tom Paris und Peter Durst müssen indes für die Vidiianer arbeiten. Nachdem sie mit anderen Gefangenen in einen Zellenraum geführt wurden, stößt eine der Wachen Durst, sodass dieser stolpert. Daraufhin will dieser den Vidiianer angreifen, jedoch hält ihn Paris davon ab, ehe die Vidiianer ihre Waffen einsetzen. Die beiden machen sich Sorgen um B'Elanna und möchten erst flüchten, wenn sie dies erfahren haben. Paris meint, dass sie in der Zwischenzeit die Wachen beobachten müssen und herausfinden müssen, wann sie essen und wann sie schlafen. Durst vermutet, dass die Wachen sie offenbar für so erschöpft halten, dass sie keinen Kampfgeist mehr besitzen. Paris will daher einen Fluchtplan entwickeln und im richtigen Augenblick ihre Chance nutzen. Als einer ihrer Zellengenossen dies hört, beginnt er lauthals zu lachen. Der Talaxianer meint, dass ein Fluchtversuch aussichtslos ist und die Vidiianer einem dann das schlagende Herz herausreißen. Sie unterhalten sich mit einem Talaxianer der bereits sechs Jahre hier überlebt hat. Paris meint, dass die Vidiianer ständig Körperteile ersetzen müssen und daher geschwächt sind. Aus diesem Grunde sind sie noch am Leben, weil die Vidiianer Personen brauchen, die ihre Tunnel graben. Allerdings brauchen die Vidiianer immer wieder Körperteile und werden immer wieder Gefangene holen. Auf seinem Schiff waren 23 Männer und er ist nun der einzige der noch lebt. Paris fragt auch nach Torres. Der Talaxianer meint, wenn sie nicht hier ist, sei sie in der Organverarbeitung. Akt III Das Rettungsteam, bestehend aus Chakotay, Tuvok und Kim, macht sich auf die Suche. Auf dem Planeten untersuchen sie eine Höhle. Kim stellt ein Relais auf, um die Kommunikation mit der Voyager zu ermöglichen. Laut Chakotays Tricorder sind sie definitv hier vorbeigekommen, jedoch ist unklar, wohin sie dann gegangen sind. Tuvok ruft sie zu sich und zeigt ihnen einen zerstörten Tricorder. Er hat außerdem die Spuren von mindestens fünf Humanoiden entdeckt. Offensichtlich waren sie nicht allein. Die klingonische B'Elanna Torres hat inzwischen Schmerzen und wehrt sich dagegen, Sulan geht an ihr Bett und meint, dass es bemerkenswert ist, dass ein Symptom der Seuche in frühem Stadium qualvolle Gelenkschmerzen sind. Von einigen Infizierten sei bekannt, dass sie an den schrecklichen Schmerzen gestorben sind. Dazu meint Torres, dass mehr notwendig sei, um sie umzubringen. Sulan prüft die Scannerdaten und meint, dass ihr Körper die Seuche sehr erfolgreich bekämpft. Bald werden sie damit beginnen, ihre DNA in die der Vidiianer einzupflanzen und sie widerstandsfähiger zu machen. Er will aus ihrer DNA ein Gegenmittel synthetistieren und schmeichelt ihr, dass sie eine Helding für alle Vidiianer werden wird. Torres stellt klar, dass Klingonen immer auf dem Schlachtfeld zu Ehre gelangt sind, nie aber als Versuchskaninchen in einem Labor. Sulan meint, dass sie jetzt redet, als sei sie stolz darauf eine Klingonin zu sein. Er meint, dass sie mit der Zeit, vielleicht anders über diese Vorgänge denkt. Er versteht, dass sie auf ihre Gestalt solz ist und meint, dass die Klingonen die eindrucksvollste Spezies sind, der er je begegnet ist. In der Nacht wird eine junge Frau in die Gefängniszelle von Paris hereingebracht. Sie weckt Tom auf und dieser erkennt sie als B'Elanna, aber sie ist ganz und gar menschlich. Sie erinnert sich, wie sie vor der Höhle von den Vidiianern geschnappt wurde. Paris bestätigt ihr, dass sie dort alle betäubt wurden. Als nächstes erinnert sich die menschliche Torres daran, dass sie in einem Labor erwachte und die Vidiianer fragte, was sie mit ihr gemacht hätten. Ein VIdiianer antwortete ihr, dass sie ihr die klingonische DNA komplett entzogen hätten. Paris erscheint dies unmöglich, auch wenn sie jetzt menschlich aussieht. Sie fühlt sich nicht gut, sie hat Angst und sie vermisst ihre klingonische Seite, obwohl sie sie als Kind gehasst hat. Sie erzählt, dass sie als Kind versuchte ihre klingonische Seite zu verbergen und darum auch Kopftücher trug. Sie war der Meinung, dass ihr Vater die Familie deshalb verlassen hat. Außerdem lebten sie in der Kolonie auf Kessik IV recht isoliert, am Abend war ihr Vater noch da, am Morgen war er weg. Sie weinte vier Monate lang jede Nacht und erzählte nie jemandem davon. In ihr reifte die Erkenntnis, dass er sdie verliueß, weil sie eine Klingonin war. Daher wuchs in ihr der Wunsch ein Mensch zu werden. Paris meint, dazu dass sie jun bekommen hat, was sie wollte. Torres beginnt daraufhin zu weinen. Unterdessen untersucht das Außenteam der Voyager die Höhle. Tuvok findet seine Tricorderscans seltsam. Obwohl sie eine Felswand erreicht haben, müsste sich die Höhle seinen Scans zufolge weitere acht Kilometer gerade aus erstrecken. Kim ortet 500 Meter nur soliden Granit. Tuvok meint zu Chakotay, dass er diese Wand für eine Illusion, eine komplizierte Täuschung hält. Chakotay informiert darüber Captain Janeway. Tuvok weist darauf hin, dass die Energiekonfiguration der Kraftfeldmatrix jener, die Vidiianer verwenden sehr ähnlich ist. Janeway befiehlt daraufhin Ayala, den Sektor nach fremden Schiffen zu scannen. Ihrem Außenteam befiehlt sie das Kraftfeld mit Phasern zu durhcdringen und herauszufinden,w as sich dahinter befindet. Chakotay feuert daraufhin auf den Phaser. Er will gerade seinen Phaser modulieren, als Kim zwei VIdiianer entdeckt und seinen Phaser zieht. Daraufhin befiehlt Chakotay den Rücktransport des Außenteams auf die Voyager. Die Klingonin B'Elanna gelingt es eine ihrer Fesseln zu lösen, als Sulan eintritt. Sie meint, dass es sehr frustrierend ist, so in der Bewegung eingeschränkt zu sein. Plötzlich zeigt sie sich kooperativ. Sie drückt ihre Dankbarkeit gegenüber dem Wissenschaftler Sulan aus, der sie zu einer reinen Klingonin gemacht hat. Sie meint, dass klingonische Frauen im ganzen Alphaquadranten berühmt sind für ihre körperlichen Leistungen und ihres unersättlichen sexuellen Appetits. Sie bittet ihn, sie freizulassen, um sie dann in Aktion studieren zu können. Sulan möchte aber das Risiko sie freizulassen nicht eingehen. Er scheint sich in B'Elanna verliebt zu haben, merkt aber, dass sie sich eigentlich vor ihm ekelt. Sulan betont, dass er auch Gefühle und ausgeprägte Instinkte besitzt. Sein Volk sei früher auch so schön und kraftvoll gewesen, wie die Klingonen. Mit ihrer Hilfe meint er, könnten sie diesen Zustand wieder erreichen und wenn dieser Zeitpunkt gekommen ist,w erde sie sich nicht mehr so sehr vor ihm ekeln, wie es jetzt der Fall ist. Paris und die menschliche B'Elanna erörtern Fluchtmöglichkeiten. Zwei Vidiianer holen allerdings Durst ab, weil sie versucht haben ihr Schiff zu kontaktieren. Paris will als ranghöchster Offizier mitgenommen werden, was die Vidiianer jedoch mit Waffengewalt ignorieren. Durst wird von den beiden Vidiianern abgeführt. Die menschliche Torres verfällt in Panik und wird von Paris beruhigt. Akt IV: Auf der Flucht und Rettung thumb|B'Elanna ist sehr schwach thumb|Bündnisschluss thumb|Der klingonische Teil stirbt Auf der Voyager werden Rettungspläne gemacht. Es ist schwierig das Kraftfeld zu durchdringen und Kommunikation ist hinter dem Kraftfeld auch nicht möglich. Kim meint, dass das Feld ein Gebiet mit einem Umfang von 600 Kilometern umschließt und sie das Innere nicht scannen können. Tuvok meint, dass sie das Kraftfeld wohl geändert haben, sodass es Phaserfeuer standhält. Janeway befiehlt Kim nun Simulationen durchzuführen, um durch das Kraftfeld zu gelangen. Sulan lässt Lieutenant Durst töten und transpantiert sich seine Gesichtshaut, um attraktiver auf die klingonische B'Elanna zu wirken. Er meint, dass die Orgene von Durst mehr als ein Dutzend Leben retten werden. Diese reißt sich empört aus ihrer Fixierung los, würgt Sulan bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit und flieht anschließend aus dem Labor, ehe Andere eintreffen. Akt V Kim berichtet unterdessen Janeway und Chakotay, dass sich minimale Mikrorisse bilden, die sich jedoch in Sekunden schließen. Auch ein Phasereinsatz ist nicht möglich. Allerdings halten sie es für möglich, einen der Ihren durch das Kraftfeld zu beamen, der dann alle befreien kann. Tuvok gibt jedoch zu bedenken, dass sie hinter dem Kraftfeld nicht scannen können und sie mit ihm auch nicht kommunizieren können. Um dorthin zu gelangen lässt sich Chakotay vom Doktor mittels plastischer Chirurgie in einen Vidiianer verwandeln. Tuvok repliziert ihm ein vidiianisches Gewand, dass auf jedermann überzeugend wirken soll. Über einen Mikrospalt kann er in die Räume hinter dem Kraftfeld kommen. Die menschliche B'Elanna ist sehr schwach und hat Probleme mit der schweren Arbeit in der Mine. Paris und der Talaxianer helfen ihr. So erhält sie vom Talaxianer Wasser. Sie merkt, dass sie sich nicht nur äußerlich, sondern auch innerlich verändert hat. Sie ist der Meinung, dass der Entzug der klingonischen DNA sie zu einem Feigling gemacht hat. Paris entgegnet, dass dies bedeutet, dass man einen Weg gefunden hat um die Höhle zu verlassen. Sie ist so schwach, dass sie von einem vidiianischen Wärter zu den Baracken zurückgebracht wird. Die klingonische B'Elanna überwältigt unterdessen den Talaxianer und befragt ihn. So erfährt sie, wo sich ihr menschliches Gegenstück befindet und begibt sich dorthin. Sie hofft, dass sie von dort aus Zugang zu den Konsolen bekommen kann und geht mit. Als sie einen Moment allein ist, versucht sie Zugang zum Kommunikationsystem zu erlangen, wird aber erwischt. Gerade als zwei Vidiianer sie wegbringen wollen, taucht die Klingonin B'Elanna auf. Die impulsive klingonische B'Elanna, die gerade versucht sich den Weg nach draußen freizukämpfen, rettet sie vor dem sicheren Tod. Die menschliche B'Elanna verliert daraufhin das Bewusstsein und wird von der klingonischen Hälfte hinausgetragen. Die Klingonin erlegt ein Nagetier, brät es über einem Lagerfeuer und gibt es der menschlichen B'Elanna zu essen. Die Klingonin will sich den Weg freikämpfen, worauf die menschliche B'Elanna meint, dass sie deswegen von der Akademie geflogen sei. Es entsteht ein Streit, zwischen den beiden. Der Mensch B'Elanna regt sich über die impulsive und aggressive Art ihres Gegenüber auf. Die Klingonen B'Elanna ist verärgert über die Ängstlichkeit und Feigheit ihres menschlichen Teils. Es wird ihnen jedoch klar, dass sie ja eigentlich mit sich selber streiten und dass sie nur entkommen können, wenn sie zusammenarbeiten. Sie beschließen zurückzukehren und in das vidiianische Computersystem einzudringen, um das Kraftfeld zu deaktivieren. Die menschliche Frau meint, dass ihre Chancen größer wären, wenn sie zusammen zurückgehen. Die Klingonin muss sie schützen, während sie arbeitet. Sie meint, dass sie in das Labor eindringen sollten, da die Vidiianer sie dort zuletzt suchen werden. Chakotay hat es geschafft zu Tom Paris zu kommen. Als er Paris seine Hand auf die Schulter legt, fordert Paris, dass er die Hand von seiner Schulter nimmt. Chakotay wird von einem Vidiianer angegangen, da dieser nicht über den Transfer informiert wurde. Chakotay berichtet, dass ihm befohlen wurde, ihn zur Organtransplantation zu bringen. Der Andere verlangt, dass er in Zukunft über alle Transfers im Voraus informiert werden will. Jedoch kann er den Streit schlichten und die beiden brechen in Richtung Organverarbeitung auf, um die beiden B'Elanna Torres zu retten. Beim Versuch in das Computersystem einzudringen, um das Kraftfeldnetz abzuschalten, löst die menschliche B'Elanna einen Alarm aus. Die klingonische B'Elanna kann einen ankommenden Vidiianer betäuben, jedoch verwundet dieser sie am Arm. Sulan kommt dazu und zielt auf die klingonische B'Elanna. Diese meint, dass er es nicht wagen wird sie zu verletzen, da er sie benötigt. Da er sie aber nicht töten kann, beschließt er die menschliche B'Elanna zu töten. In diesem Moment kommt der als Vidiianer getarnte Chakotay mit dem befreiten Tom Paris dazu und zwingt Sulan die Waffe niederzulegen. Chakotay stellt sich vor und der menschlichen B'Elanna gelingt es erfolgreich das Kraftfeld zu senken. Sie kontaktieren die Voyager, doch Sulan zieht eine versteckte Waffe und will sie töten. Die klingonische B'Elanna wirft sich dazwischen und rettet der menschlichen so das Leben, ehe sie von dem Phaserstrahl getroffen wird. Alle vier werden nun an Bord der Voyager gebeamt, wo die klingonische B'Elanna in den Armen der menschlichen auf der Transporterplattform stirbt. Der Doktor integriert anschließend die klingonische DNS zurück in die menschliche B'Elanna, da sie ohne diese nicht überleben kann. Innerhalb mehrerer Tage wird dieses DNA-Material wieder in ihre DNA integriert. Er berichtet, dass die Fähigkeit ihres Körpers Proteine herzustellen, stark beeinträchtigt wurde. Ohne die klingonische DNA wird sie nicht überleben. B'Elanna ist zuerst nicht begeistert. Sie meint, es sei eine merkwürdige Erfahrung gewesen. Sie spricht mit Chakotay und erzählt ihm, dass sie mit sich im Reinen ist, so wie sie es noch nie war. Aber sie merkt auch, dass sie unvollständig ist. Sie wird ein Leben lang mit der Klingonin in ihr kämpfen müssen, aber sie hat gelernt vieles an ihr zu bewundern. Nachdenklich streicht sie sich über die Stirn, welche in diesem Moment keine Schädelwülste hat. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Die Episode ist eine Anlehnung an , in der Kirk in zwei Individuen aufgespalten wird. ( ) 1995 errang diese Episode eine Emmy-Nominierung in der Kategorie „Outstanding Individual Achievement in Makeup for a Series“. Die Episode ist eine Hommage an die Make-Up-Artists der Serie ( ), die den Schauspielern die Darstellung verschiedener Persönlichkeiten ermöglichen. * Brian Markinson ist in einer Doppelrolle als Lieutenant Peter Durst und in einer aufwändigen Maske als vidiianischer Chirurg zu sehen, der sich im Laufe der Episode die Gesichtshaut der ersten Rolle verpflanzt. * Roxann Dawson wiederum spielt ihre Rolle der B'Elanna Torres als menschliche und klingonische Hälfte, wobei sie als erstere ohne Maske zu sehen ist. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Faces (episode) es:Faces fr:Faces (épisode) nl:Faces Kategorie:Episode (VOY)